One More Day
by elfmage
Summary: On the eve of his deceased brothers birthday, Legolas relives the past, whilst Aragorn attempts to reason with him and restore his cheerful friend NO-SLASH


**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I am not Tolkien. Were I Tolkien, I would be basking in the glow of my own genius, not writing fan-fictions. I am making no money off of this. Do not sue me, as all you would get would be these evil, rabid little plot bunnies that are attacking me as I write.

One More Day 

**Summary: **On the eve of his deceased brothers birthday, Legolas remembers the past, and reflects upon the future, while Aragorn attempts to cheer up his friend.

**Rating: **Pg-Pg13

**A/N: **This theme has been done before I know, but I hope that you still enjoy it, as it was something that I felt I needed to write. I had to find some way to stop these darn plot bunnies attacking me!

Also, thoughts are indicated with //thoughts//

Enjoy, and, as always, please review!!

*****

Legolas sat upon the dark green cover of the bed. He gently traced his long, graceful fingers over the intricately carved headboard, the twisted vines carved of dark mahogany arching their way around the headboard and winding onto the posts that supported the top of the four poster bed.

Tears, as yet unshed, burnt at his blue eyes, threatening to spill over. Ai, what would Thranduil say if he saw this?

Legolas shook his head angrily, blinking rapidly in an effort to force back the tears. Thranduil would be furious if he found out.

//Ai, but I miss you so much, muindor // [brother]

That was if even remembered what the date was. Or if he even cared, Legolas thought bitterly.

//I would give the world to see you once more. Even if it was just to say goodbye //

Or I love you. Why had he not said that more often? Sometimes he tried to reason with himself, tried to tell himself that Cal' already knew that. Legolas tried to tell himself that' but he never believed it.

Lord Elrond had once talked to him about it. He had told the prince many things, had tried to soothe his many fears. In his heart however, Legolas knew that he would never believe any of them. The only one he would believe would be Calenduial himself. 

The one person who could chase away all of his fears. 

//Please come back Cal'. I need you hear, I need to hear your voice, feel your arms around me. Please, just one more day! //

Legolas let out a heartfelt sob, unable to bear his grief silently.

//Please come back //

*****

"Aruin, have you seen Legolas?" Aragorn had not seen the woodland Elf for many hours now, and worry was beginning to set in.

Aragorn had been spending a surprisingly uneventful two weeks at the palace of Eryn Lasgalen, home of prince Legolas, one of his best friends. For Legolas to be found far from Aragorns' side was unusual, for he was usually loathe to let the mortal out of his sight, as not all those who resided in the palace were as fond of humans as Legolas.

//Like king Thranduil // Aragorn thought grimly to himself. Fortunately, Aruin was one of Legolas closest friends, and as such had come to treat the human as a friend as well.

"Nay Estel, I have not seen Legolas since last night," the tall elf mused. Aruin added as an afterthought; "Not that I would expect to."

This cryptic statement piqued Aragorns' curiosity.

"Why is that?"

"Has Legolas not told you?" Aragorn shook his head in answer.

"Today is the birth date of Calenduial." Seeing the blank look upon the mans' face, the Elf expanded on his statement. "Legolas' brother."

Aragorn inhaled sharply. 

"He never told me that he had a brother!"

Aruin nodded sadly.

"Aye, he would not. Even I know little of Legolas' brothers' death, save that the grief from it eats away at him. There is more to it though, I think, than Legolas lets on."

"So do you know where I could find the stubborn Elf?"

Aragorn grew more worried at the Elfs' words. Why had Legolas not told him?

"My guess would be his brothers old rooms. They are adjoining to Legolas' own."

Aragon thanked the Elf, and turned towards the rooms that served as Legolas' quarters.

"And.... Estel?"

The man stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Elf.

"If you can get him to open up to you, maybe even let go of some of the grief that burdens him, then you will be truly worthy of your name."

*****

Legolas was gasping brokenly, trying to stop his sobbing and keep it quiet at the same time. He started when there came a tentative knocking upon the closed door.

"Legolas?"

Estel. He should have known that the man would come looking for him.

//But I cannot show him my weakness! // The Elf thought stubbornly.

"Go away, Estel." Legolas cringed. Even to himself, his voice sounded harsh and sorrowful, nothing like it's usual flowing self.

"Legolas.... mellonín, I cannot help you if you will not talk to me." 

"I do not need your help!" Legolas was almost yelling, not caring what his friend thought anymore. Why wouldn't the just leave him alone?

The soft voice desisted, and Legolas fell once more upon the bed, choking softly as his grief once more overwhelmed him, aware of nothing but the desire to see his brother, just once more, the desire so strong that he ached fiercely with it.

//Just one more day //

*****

Aragorn sadly stepped away from the door, amazed and grieved by the sheer, raw emotion in his friends' voice. Never had he seen Legolas react so, revealing himself.

//And yet, maybe it is simply because nothing has grieved him as much as this //

Aragorn sighed. He knew that he would not be able to live with himself if he gave up now. Even if it meant going against Legolas wishes, he knew that he had to help his friend.

The man turned around, once more facing the door to the room in which Legolas wept. Without knocking, he simply pushed the door open, and entered, prepared for a massive argument with his friend.

The sight that greeted him, however, was enough to break his heart.

*****

"Ai, mellonín," Aragorn breathed, all of his anger at his friend for his stubbornness leaving him at the sight of his best friend.

Legolas was curled up upon his brothers' four-poster bed, a pillow hugged tightly to his chest, his shoulders shaking with each muffled sob. He looked no older than an Elfling, and Aragorns' heart went out to him.

Aragorn crossed the room in but a few paces, arriving at him friends side in no more than a heartbeat. He sat down gently next to his friend on the soft bed.

Expecting his friend to recoil from him, ashamed to show any form of weakness, Aragorn was greatly surprised when instead Legolas did not object to his presence. Quickly making a decision, Aragorn reached over and pulled his friend closer to him, holding him comfortingly as Elrond had done when he had had nightmares as a child. Legolas made no sign that he even noticed, and his lack of response was beginning to worry Aragorn.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly, not sure of what to say.

The sound of his name being uttered seemed to pull Legolas from his trance, and he pulled away from Aragorn, quickly wiping his eyes and attempting to stifle the broken sounds that were still being torn from his throat.

"Legolas, Aruin told me...." Aragorn trailed off, unsure as to what he ought to say.

"Aruin told you what?" Legolas asked sharply, his voice slightly hoarse from crying. 

"He told me why you are upset."

Legolas gave a short, bitter laugh. Sitting further away from his friend, the Elf rested his back against the headboard, his knees drawn tightly to his chest.

"He told you why I am upset?" Legolas gave another bitter laugh, the like of which Aragorn had never heard from his friend.

"Yes," Aragorn was now becoming worried, this sharpness, this bitterness, was not characteristic of the Elf that he had been friends' with for so long. "He said that your brother...."

Aragorn was interrupted by another sharp outburst from Legolas.

"So he told you everything did he?" Legolas voice was breaking, and fresh tears were shining in his bright eyes. There was something else there though...to Aragorn it looked like a combination of livid anger, and..... guilt?

 "He told you how he died then? How it was my fault? How if I had not tarried, so overjoyed about my own pathetic 'achievements,' that my brother might still, be alive today?" 

Legolas was now getting truly worked up, and Aragorn could tell that the overwrought Elf was nearing his breaking point. However, the ranger simply sat, listening. He hoped that if his friend could finally admit to the grief, he could begin to work past it.

"I can still remember that day so clearly...."

*****

//Flashback//

*****

Calenduial wanted Legolas to stay, wanted to spend some quality time with his younger brother, as he knew that, now that he had begun training as both a crown prince and a warrior, he would not have a lot of time to spend with Legolas. The two were almost inseparable, and Cal' knew that it would break Legolas heart when they could no longer spend so much time together.

However, Legolas had been offered the chance to take a patrol out, to investigate reports of orc activity a few leagues southwest of Eryn Lasgalen.

Legolas had jumped at the chance, reassuring his elder brother that they would have the chance to catch up when he returned, as the patrol did not plan to be away for a great length of time.

So the group of twelve Elves had set out, and although the trees had been whispering to one another, tales of misfortune and death, all went well for the party, and they indeed found the orcs. They were few in number, and so were easily overcome by the Elves, who sustained minimal injuries.

Legolas had ridden back into Eryn Lasgalen with his head held high. He was somewhat disappointed that Cal' was not there to greet him, but figured that he would soon see him.

Thranduil was in a council with several other representatives from other Elven and human kingdoms, discussing the finer details of some trade negotiations.

Legolas shrugged and went to the archery courts. Thranduil and Calenduial would be held up in court for many hours to come.

//A few hours later//

"Prince Legolas!" a messenger had hurried down to the archery courts, bearing a message from Thranduil. Legolas stood patiently, waiting to hear the announcement.

"Lord Thranduil bids that you find Prince Calenduial, and request that he see your father immediately." Legolas dismissed him absently. With the message delivered, the messenger hurried off to do other work.

Legolas remained standing deep in thought, wondering as to why his brother had not attend the council, as was required of him; Cal' was never disobedient or irresponsible. With a shrug Legolas shouldered his bow, adjusted his quiver, and set off towards the palace at a steady jog.

//Eryn Lasgalen//

"Calenduial?" Legolas called out tentatively, entering his brothers' private quarters.

When it was obvious that there was no answer forthcoming, he pushed open the door.

"Cal?"

There he was, lying peacefully upon the bed, his golden hair spread out around him like a ray of sunlight upon the green covers.

"Lazy thing! How can you have overslept this late?" Legolas laughed, approaching his brother.

"Come, even I have risen, for all that you tease! Awaken brother, for it does not sit well with father that you did not attend the council today! Or are you merely to cowardly to face your lord's wrath?"

Still Cal' made no move to rise, and Legolas drew ever closer. He could not place it, but somehow his brother did not look right. He did not look like himself. 

A suspicion began to form in the back of Legolas' mind, but he did not allow it to surface in his conscious thought.

"Cal?" Legolas' voice was once again timid, as he approached his brother, who still had yet to move.

Legolas tried to reason with himself, but could not. Tears formed in his eyes, blurring the room, as he leant forward to shake the cold, still body of his brother.

"Cal?"

*****

//End Flashback//

*****

Aragorn felt his own eyes mist over as his friends' tale drew to a close.

"I never knew what happened. I...I thought it was not real.... it could not be real...." Legolas was struggling to speak now, and Aragorn was sure that he would never forget the look that was upon the fair beings' face. 

He looked like a child, lost and afraid, his eyes clouded with tears, looking far into the past, his face pale, lips trembling. Aragorn could not stand seeing his friend like this. He moved over quickly and enveloped his friend in a tight hug, rocking him gently back and forth in attempt to soothe the fear written upon Legolas' face.

"You do not know what it was like Aragorn.... every night I would cry, and wish.... I would have given anything, everything.... for just one more day with him. To hear him... to hear him laugh once more, to... to see his smile one last time."

"And you know what the worst part is? All my memories of him, all of the wonderful moments that we spent together, they are all overshadowed by the memory of his death. Whenever I think of him, that is all that I see.... him lying there, him but not him..." Legolas broke off, his sobs making speech near impossible.

Aragorn closed his eyes in anguish. No wonder his friend was upset so.... to think that he had been carrying this burden of grief and guilt for all these years...

The man collected his thoughts and gripped Legolas by the shoulders, holding him at arms' length.

"Mellonín, listen to me.... it was not your fault. There is nothing that you could have done, nothing that you did would have made a difference. Take comfort in the fact that he had all those wonderful times with you. Remember him in life not in death."

Legolas nodded in acknowledgement, and Aragorn could once again see his friend in the sharp eyes that looked back at him.

"As for seeing him, being with him.... you speak as though he is lost forever mellonín."

Legolas looked at his friend in confusion. Aragorn took Legolas' hand, and placed it over the Elfs' heart.

"He is right here Legolas. All that he is, it will always be with you. And nothing can take that away from you."

Legolas smiled, then nodded his agreement and understanding.

"Thank you Aragorn, for all that you have done."

Aragorn blushed slightly, and gave his friends a one-armed hug, leaving his arm draped around the Elfs' shoulders. 

"Let us look at the stars, for they are shining brightly indeed this night."

And the two friends sat out upon the balcony, gazing at the stars, content in the knowledge that their loved ones were always with them, their love shining as brightly as the stars.

*****

The End

*****

Well, what did you think? Please review, any comments are much appreciated!!

Elfmage


End file.
